Just Another Eggman Pursuit
by Leo the Tiger
Summary: Sonic and friends must defeat Dr. Eggman, who has taken Leo the Patriotic Lion prisoner. (Leo is MY character and belongs to ME!)


_**Just Another Eggman Pursuit**_

Station Square had every right to be proud of their hero, Sonic, who had been in the news more times than all other famous subjects combined. Even Scarlet Garcia was somewhat getting tired of doing reports on him. "But that's the way it goes," she said to her cinematographer. "He does something big; he gets in the news."

At this point, it became common for the Thorndyke family (including Nelson and Lindsay) to be seen with Sonic and the gang. But today, Nelson was back at work, and Lindsay had gone to the studio to work on her new television show in which she would star as an FBI agent, partnered alongside a male agent. That left Chris all by himself with his grandpa, Chuck, and Sonic and company. Chuck and Tails had been working in the attic on one of Tails' new inventions, which Chuck would try to help get patented. Sonic and Knuckles were playing chess while Amy and Cream were playing Old Maid.

The invention of Tails was actually an improvement on the traditional metal detector in that it could always find it in three seconds or less. After making sure that the Chaos Emeralds would not react to it and make it haywire, Tails tried it with the purple Emerald. Sure enough, it could also detect Chaos Emeralds in three seconds or less.

Just then, Shadow burst in the door. "Hey, Shadow!" Sonic greeted. "What's the rush?"

"Sorry to burst in like this," Shadow replied, "but I just caught sight of Eggman. I don't what he would be doing in Station Square, but I overheard him say he felt the best bait to trap you was Leo the Patriotic Lion."

"Leo the Patriotic Lion?" Sonic exclaimed. "Nobody deserves to take him prisoner!"

"Alas, he's been in prison before," Tails replied, "but I am sure with help from some of his comrades, he got out."

"Should I stay out of this?" Cream asked. Cheese began to sob.

"I think you should," said Knuckles. "But tell Cheese everything is going to be all right. Eggman never gets away with anything, and he's not going to get away with taking Leo hostage!"

The group ran to the X-Tornado, with Chris once again riding shotgun. Tails gave the engines a good roar before taking off into the sky. Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow ran around the streets of Station Square. Along the way, Silver joined them.

"Hey, Silver!" Shadow exclaimed when the white psychic but powerful hedgehog arrived on the scene. "You looking for Leo, too?"

"I witnessed Eggman take him prisoner and I made sure it wasn't actually Eggman Nega, whose butt I kick on a regular basis," Silver replied, nodding his head. "How's your search coming?"

"Actually, we just got started," Sonic spoke up. "One thing's for certain, however; Leo's no coward. He praises me for displaying the red, white, and blue all the time."

"Well, you got lucky that blue's your skin color," said Silver. "I got white and blue, but no red."

"And I got red and white, but no blue," Shadow echoed.

In the sky, the X-Tornado soared like an eagle as Tails asked Chris to activate his invention. "Have you come up with a name for this?" Chris asked.

"No," said Tails. "It's just a metal detector with advanced powers. I guess I could just call it an advanced metal detector."

"Well, it certainly is advanced, because it's picking something up," Amy spoke up when she heard the detector began beeping. "It can't be another Chaos Emerald because we've got all seven."

"Leo's armor is gold," Knuckles suggested. "Maybe that's what it is detecting."

"It's worth a look," said Tails, flying his plane down closer to ground level. "Oh," he exclaimed mildly when he saw Silver. "Silver's looking for Leo, too?"

"Wonder if he saw Eggman take Leo hostage?" Knuckles asked.

"Sounds to me like he did," said Chris, and when Tails opened the cockpit to ask about it, Silver confirmed it. "Yes, I did," he said. "It was horrible that I wasn't fast enough to stop him, but then again, it wasn't Eggman Nega like I was hoping it was. That was I could've finished him off right before it started."

"It's not your fault, Silver," Sonic replied. "Eggman's just one tricky but stubborn scientist. He's not going to escape us now." With that remark, the group charged on looking for Eggman.

Several minutes later, when the group reached the desert, the detector started beeping like crazy. "Better go down there," Tails made the comment.

After landing the plane, the group walked on for about half a mile before coming across a tent. "I don't remember this tent ever being here, unless it goes back to that incident where you wouldn't stop running," Amy said to Sonic. "What made you do that again?"

"That was because something was in my ear and it was charging, enabling me to keep on moving forward. Hmmm. Sounds like something Leo would urge me to do."

"You bet I would," came a voice from inside a tent. When the group walked in to take a look, there was Leo!

"Leo!" Silver exclaimed. "How'd you end up here?"

"That fatso terrorist found me too hot to handle," Leo explained as Knuckles and Chris untied him. "Precisely speaking, he had me at gunpoint at one point when he told me to hand over the Chaos Emerald he thought I had. Of course, you patriots have all seven already. I thought working with the Biker Mice From Mars was tough enough, having experienced being taken by their adversary, Ronaldo Rump. But of course, Eggman is far worse a threat than Rump ever will be. Anyway, he dropped me after deciding it wasn't worth it to fight with me, and I fight as bravely as I can and I would never rest until I brought Eggman down to Earth again. But to no avail. Now, what motivated you to come and find me?"

"I witnessed Eggman capture you," Silver replied.

"And I heard a citizen call your name for help, assuming she had no idea you were the hostage," Shadow echoed. "The people that we live with these days. Ack! Oh, well."

Sonic walked outside the tent to see if Eggman had come back yet. "Nope," he reported. "Egghead is nowhere in sight. I wonder if it could be a hoax?"

"It's no hoax, Sonic," Leo replied. "He really did take me. He thought I was the perfect bait, which I'm not. And frankly, nobody takes on the world's greatest bandleader since John Phillip Sousa, as some call me, and gets away it!"

"Calm down, Leo," Knuckles interjected. "We'll catch him."

Since Leo did not have his famous Patriotmobile with him, Knuckles agreed to let him sit in his spot in the X-Tornado; the red echidna then joined Sonic on the wings on the plane as it took off again.

The group hadn't been airborne for long when Amy suddenly spotted Eggman coming back. "There he is!" she shouted.

"It's about time he showed back up," Knuckles added. "Wait until I get my fists on him!"

"Personally, Knuckles," Leo replied, "I'd like to trap him inside a large bass drum and start beating it! That's my idea of torture for those who deserve it."

"What good would that do?"

"It'd make him deaf and he couldn't give orders to anyone anymore, because I know for a fact he'll never learn sign language." Leo turned to Tails. "All right, Tails," he said. "Are we armed and ready to open fire?"

"Yes, we are, and just in time, too," Tails replied. "Fire the laser cannons!" Laser fire came out of the cannons in response to Eggman's guided missiles, which Shadow promptly destroyed with his Chaos Spear ability, and Silver did so with his psychic powers. Sonic, on the other hand, just made a bunch of faces at Eggman. The lasers, however, had no effect.

"It bounced right off!" Cream exclaimed as she watched through a pair of binoculars from the safety of the Thorndyke home.

Tails tried some missiles of his own, but those didn't work either. "It's like he knows what we are planning," he exclaimed. "Could he have a new computer spying right on us?"

"Either that or he thinks we're too predictable, when in fact, that was his problem, at least while he had Scratch and Grounder and it was just Tails and myself," Sonic replied. "But one thing that Eggman never counts on is my trademark Sonic Spin! Where'd that ring get to?"

"I have it right here," Shadow replied, holding the ring up. "Here. Catch!"

Sonic caught it, leaped into the air, and became the blue blur he was famous for becoming. "AAAAAH!" Eggman screamed as Sonic made contact with the vehicle, causing him to lose control, take a nosedive, and splash down into the nearest lake. "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Eggman managed to scream just before splashdown.

Tails landed his plane and changed it to street mode as he parked it by the lake. Leo jumped out, saw the police cars approaching, and sternly said to Eggman as he washed ashore, "Sonic and I are taking you to jail!"

"Take me anywhere, just so as long as it's dry!" Eggman spit out, shivering from the splash as the police cuffed. "You're not worth it anyway?"

"Not worth what, you terrorist?"

"Not worth the trouble, that's what." Eggman grudgingly got in the police car and listened to the police read him his rights.

Back at the Thorndyke residence, the group celebrated their victory, and were preparing to go eat lunch at the pizza parlor. "I think this is the first time I have ever seen you up close and personal," said Chuck as he shook Leo's hand.

"Glad to see a scientist always hard at work, yet willing to fight for his country," Leo replied. "How long have you been the host household to Sonic and his group?"

"About two years, but it's been worth it every second. Sonic's the best."

"Hey, Leo," Sonic called as he walked up. "Hope you're feeling better. I mean, I thought you were starting to cramp up in more ways than one."

"My red, white, and blue blood was starting to boil like it has never boiled before, that's true," said Leo. "But it helps now that I've calmed down again. You shall have the nation's praise now and forever, but just don't forget to do one thing for me."

"What's that?"

"Should all acquaintances be forgot, keep your eye on the grand old flag."

"I won't forget, Leo. I feel you helped give us a whole new attitude towards fighting Eggman, when you mention it."

"Glad to be of service," Leo smiled as the groups got in their vehicles. "I salute you!"

THE END

Sonic the Hedgehog © SEGA

Biker Mice From Mars © Rick Ungar, Tom Tataranowicz, Tom Tataranowicz Animation, Brentwood Television Funnies

Leo the Patriotic Lion © me


End file.
